L'immortel et le loup-garou
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Une petite rencontre entre le sexy Derek Hale et le Beau Capitaine Jack Harkness. Un rencontre hors du temps entre deux mondes..attention Lemon Ben bon ni Teen wolf ni Torchwood ne m'appartient,, les persos non plus. Merci Lucyle2b pour la cover


**Oui je sais que ça va pas plaire à tout le monde... déjà ma bêta à eue du mal à se faire à mon idée.. mais bon maintenant c'est fait. ça me tournait trop dans le tête depuis que j'ai vu le premier épisode de Torchwood. (grâce à ma bêta d'ailleurs... merci IantoIsAlive :-) )**

* * *

><p>- Peter!<p>

Le cri de Derek Hale résonna dans tout le manoir.

- Peter!

- Cuisine, mon cher neveu et par pitié ne crie pas si fort, je ne suis pas sourd.

Derek arriva à la cuisine et vit son oncle attablé devant un café.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que cet humain que tu nous as ramené et qui est attaché dans le salon?

- Je l'ai trouvé dans les bois. Je voulais voir si l'on pouvait en faire quelque chose.

- Je ne veux pas casser ta joie, mais il est mor!.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je l'ai ramassé et attaché, au cas où.

- Mais tu veux en faire quoi?

- Déjà je vais récupérer son manteau. Il est sublime. Ensuite, il n'est sûrement pas ici tout seul et j'ai vu qu'il était armé donc peut-être que c'est un chasseur. Peut-être que quelqu'un va réclamer son corps.

Derek fronça les sourcils et abandonna son oncle pour retourner au salon en hochant la tête. Il s'assit sur le canapé et ouvrit un livre. Peter le rejoignit et se posa à ses côtés avec un nouveau café. Le silence régnait dans le manoir quand soudain… l'homme attaché par terre revint à la vie en inspirant fortement et se tortilla sur le sol. Derek et Peter se regardèrent inquiets et le plus jeune se leva pour aller tourner le prisonnier contre lui.

- Mais il était mort! Cria Peter en se levant.

- Je ne peux pas mourir. Bon…je suis où? Demanda le prisonnier en regardant partout autour de lui.

Derek cligna des yeux et regarda l'homme en restant à distance.

- Hé vous pouvez me détacher?

- Non! Vous étiez mort.

- Je ne peux pas mourir, je viens de vous le dire. Je suis immortel. Relâchez-moi!

Derek se tourna vers Peter qui haussa les épaules en quittant la pièce.

- Hé oh, j'en fais quoi moi maintenant de lui?

- Fais-en ce que tu veux Derek. S'il n'est pas mort, il ne m'intéresse plus.

Et Peter disparut. Derek resta quelques instants immobile puis se concentra sur le prisonnier.

- Bon, je ne vais pas vous détacher parce que je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je peux vous asseoir sur le canapé par contre.

Derek attrapa le prisonnier saucissonné et l'assit sur le canapé.

- Pourquoi m'avoir attaché et où sont mes affaires?

- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. C'est mon oncle qui vous a trouvé dans la forêt et je crois que votre manteau lui a plu.

- Mais c'est pas une raison pour m'attacher.

- Il a dit que vous aviez des armes.

- Oui, j'ai des armes et j'en ai besoin alors vous allez me les rendre.

- Non.

- Mais c'est du délire ça! Vous n'avez aucune raison de me retenir ici. Remarquez, être attaché est assez excitant, je dois le reconnaître, mais j'aime mieux quand il y a des raisons à cela.

Derek écarquilla les yeux.

- Bon, répondez au moins à mes questions alors. On est où ici?

- Dans le manoir de ma famille.

- Super très joli. Et il se situe où ce manoir? Le prisonnier parlait de façon très ironique et ça énerva profondément Derek.

- Dans la forêt de Beacon Hills.

- Beacon Hills? Encore juste une question, on est dans quel siècle?

- Le 21e siècle, quelle question!

- Oui ben hein, je ne vous demande pas votre avis, monsieur le…tortionnaire. Vous savez au moins ce que c'est que de mourir quelque part et de se revenir à la vie dans un lieu inconnu? J'étais en pleine bataille à Cardiff avec mon équipe, je venais d'être touché par une balle en plein cœur et je me retrouve dans un sombre manoir avec deux mecs étranges qui m'ont attaché sans raison pour me voler mon manteau.

- à Cardiff?

-Royaume-Uni. Je suis Torchwood.

- C'est votre nom ça?

- Non. Sérieusement, relâchez moi j'ai du travail.

- Je ne vous fais pas confiance, mais là vous avez l'air inoffensif, alors je vous détache.

Derek se mit à genoux devant l'inconnu et défit les liens à ses pieds, puis à ses mains.

- C'est intéressant d'être attaché avec un si bel homme à genoux devant soi, ça donne des idées.

Derek leva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui sourit.

- Si vous commencez, je remets les liens et je vous scotch la bouche. Dites-moi plutôt qui vous êtes et ce que vous venez faire ici?

Derek finit de détacher l'homme et celui-ci se leva du canapé et tendit sa main à Derek. Méfiant le jeune brun la serra.

- Capitaine Jack Harkness, Torchwood, Cardiff.

- Derek Hale.

- C'est un plaisir, Derek Hale.

L'inconnu plongea son regard bleu dans le regard vert de Derek et le brun se racla la gorge.

- Vous êtes quoi exactement?

- Torchwood est une organisation indépendante qui chasse les aliens.

- Donc, vous êtes chasseur, j'aurais dû vous garder attaché. Vous êtes combien exactement?

- à Torchwood?

- Non, ici à Beacon Hills.

- Je suis tout seul. Bon sang je vous ai expliqué. J'étais en pleine bataille et j'ai atterri ici parce que l'ennemi a ouvert une porte du temps.

Derek fronça les sourcils en ouvrant la bouche en grand. Il regarda le capitaine qui tapota une sorte de montre sur son poignet et un bip retenti dans une armoire. L'homme alla l'ouvrir et retrouva ses armes et son oreillette qu'il remit en place. Derek, le vit presser dessus avec ses doigts et parler.

- Owen? Toshiko? Suzie? Vous m'entendez?

- Il est complètement barge ce type ou quoi?

Derek se retourna sur son oncle derrière lui.

- Pas de connexion. Si vous me l'avez cassé, apprêtez vous à entendre parler de Torchwood, je vous le garantis. Le capitaine menaça Peter qui recula et sortit du manoir.

Le capitaine s'approcha de Derek et pointa son arme sur son front, ni une ni deux le jeune homme fit apparaître des crocs, des griffes et des yeux d'un bleu surnaturel et le capitaine sentit un étau griffu se refermer sur sa gorge.

- Bon… vous êtes quoi au juste? Demanda le loup-garou.

- Un chasseur d'aliens et que d'aliens mais vous n'êtes pas un alien n'est-ce pas?

- Non, un loup-garou et vous êtes quoi vous comme espèce qui ne peut pas mourir?

- Un humain, mais j'ai connu un événement et de là quelque chose m'a rendu immortel, et si on se lâchait pour parler entre hommes civilisés?... Vous avez des yeux incroyables. Les loups-garous sont plutôt attirés par les hommes ou par les femmes?

Sous la surprise, Derek lâcha le capitaine et le poussa en arrière.

- C'était une simple question. Bon dieu, j'aimerais avoir autant de muscles que vous, dit Le capitaine en détaillant Derek de haut en bas.

- C'est bientôt du harcèlement sexuel là.

- ça dépend si vous voulez que ça en soit… Bon, comment je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant? Il y a une faille spatio-temporelle à Beacon Hills?

- Une quoi?

- Laisser tomber ce détail, je vais me débrouiller. Des aliens par ici?

- Pas que je sache. On a déjà assez à faire avec les loups-garous, les kanimas, les chasseurs, les kitsunes et autres créatures.

- Intéressant tout ça…mais faut que je rentre chez moi. Mon équipe à besoin de ma présence. Beacon Hills c'est où exactement?

- Californie, USA.

- Oh super vraiment génial il ne manquait plus que ça. Ça va faire super con si je rentre à Cardiff en avion mais au moins je ne risque pas d'atterrir à un mauvais siècle c'est déjà ça. On est le 30 juin c'est ça?

- Matin du 30 juin oui.

Le capitaine visa à nouveau Derek avec son arme.

- Bon maintenant j'ai besoin de vous pour aller dans la forêt à l'endroit exact où votre…ami m'a trouvé.

- C'est mon oncle et vous n'obtiendrez rien avec cette arme. Je peux cicatriser.

- Merde…

Le capitaine tourna sur lui-même.

- Bon, vous m'aidez quand même?

- Non.

- Ecoutez, vous pouvez peut-être cicatriser, mais je suis certain que je reste le moins mortel des deux.

Derek et Jack se défièrent du regard et le loup finit par céder.

- Merci bien! Dit Jack en suivant le loup dans la forêt.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence et Jack profitait de la vue de l'homme devant lui. Décidément très intéressant, il ne faudrait pas partir de Beacon Hills sans au moins avoir pu embrasser ce beau brun ténébreux aux yeux de jade. Soudain Derek se retourna.

- Je ne sais pas où vous avez atterri, c'est mon oncle qui vous a trouvé.

- Demandez à votre oncle alors. Je dois rentrer chez moi, même si je resterais bien ici rien pour vous.

- Et comment je lui demande selon vous?

- Vous n'avez pas un langage de loup-garou?

- Il n'est pas un loup-garou.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous ne pouvez pas trouver l'endroit où j'ai atterri?

- C'est ça.

- Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas retrouver votre oncle?

- Nan, il est parti avec la voiture. Je suis terriblement désolé pour vous.

- Vous mentez, vous n'êtes pas du tout désolé.

- C'est vrai. En même temps, vous n'êtes ni mon problème ni ma priorité et en plus je ne vois pas l'intérêt que j'ai à vous aider.

Soudain Derek entendit du bruit et repéra une odeur de poudre, il attrapa le bras de Jack, plaça une main sur sa bouche et plaqua le capitaine ventre contre un arbre en s'appuyant contre lui.

- Chut! Il y a des chasseurs.

Il regarda Jack qui lui montra qu'il n'allait pas faire de bruit et Derek enleva sa main pour la laisser tomber sur l'épaule du capitaine tandis que son autre main était déjà sur la taille. Derek les vit un peu plus loin, trois chasseurs du clan Argent.

- Ce sont eux? Demanda Jack.

- Oui.

- Désolé, mais j'ai l'air bien plus dangereux rien qu'avec mon pistolet.

- Mais taisez-vous! Vous ne savez de quoi ils sont capables. Vous avez des balles à l'aconit vous?

- Non.

- Voilà, alors fermez-là maintenant!

Un coup de feu retentit vers les chasseurs et Derek se colla un peu plus au capitaine Harkness.

- Si vous n'étiez pas en danger de mort, la situation serait vraiment très excitante.

- Vous ne pensez qu'à ça?

- En général non, mais là j'avoue que votre corps exceptionnel m'empêche de penser à autre chose.

Derek grogna doucement, mais ne se recula pas pour autant.

- En fait, à dire vrai la situation m'excite beaucoup. Désolé pour la menace que ça représente pour vous. Si je les tue pour vous, vous m'aidez à rentrer chez moi?

- Ne faites surtout pas ça. Les répercussions seront terribles pour moi et ma famille. N'essayez pas de jouer les héros.

- Vous savez combien de fois j'ai sauvé le monde?

- Non, et je m'en contrefiche complètement.

D'un mouvement brusque, Jack se retourna et se retrouva le dos plaqué contre le tronc de l'arbre, Derek collé à lui et sans demander, le capitaine posa ses lèvres sur celles du sexy loup-garou devant lui. Derek le repoussa doucement et murmura:

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?

- Je tente ma chance, on ne sait jamais.

- Si, si moi je sais alors ne refaites plus ça.

- Au pire, il y a votre oncle, même s'il est nettement moins sexy que vous.

- Vous délirez complètement là. Peter franchement… Dit Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Entre nous, je préfère vous.

Derek ferma les yeux en soupirant de dépit et les rouvrit quand il sentit une bouche sur la sienne. Il participa quelques secondes puis se recula.

- Les chasseurs sont partis, venez on rentre. Mon oncle sera peut-être au manoir et pourra nous aider.

Mais bien entendu Peter n'était pas au manoir.

- Jamais là quand il faut, cet imbécile de psychopathe!

Jack eut un sourire et ni une ni deux il plaqua Derek contre un mur et remit ses lèvres sur les siennes en faisant courir ses mains sur les flancs du garou. Derek finit par répondre au baiser, après tout pourquoi pas, et ce type n'allait visiblement pas le lâcher et puis oui, il fallait reconnaître que ce capitaine sortit de nulle part, était quand même ultra attirant. Mise à part son manteau le reste n'était de loin pas à jeter, surtout ses bretelles qui lui donnaient une allure de dandy très sexy. Derek posa ses mains sur les hanches du capitaine et l'attira tout contre lui. Il sentit que Jack était déjà bien excité et lui-même sentit l'excitation monter. Jack le repéra très vite et entreprit de déshabiller le loup qui résista à peine, le t-shirt y passa très vite, suivi d'un jean et du boxer. Derek se retrouva nu bien avant Jack et n'étant pas très d'accord avec ça il retira le manteau du capitaine, puis fit sauter les bretelles, déboutonna la chemise, ôta le pantalon, le sous-vêtement et finalement, le t-shirt blanc de Jack.

- Désolé si je ne suis pas habitué à tout ça.

- Ne vous en faites pas Derek Hale, je vais vous guider. Vous avez une chambre dans cette maison.

- Evidemment. Venez! Attendez… je vous conseille de prendre vos habits avec parce que si mon oncle revient il est capable de vraiment vous prendre votre manteau.

- ça me ferait mal.

Les deux hommes prirent leurs habits avec eux et montèrent dans la chambre de Derek à l'étage. Dès la porte fermée, Jack jeta ses habits et revint directement se coller au loup, reprit ses lèvres et se remit à le caresser. Les épaules, le dos, les côtes, les hanches, le ventre, les fesses tout y passa et Derek ne se fit pas prier pour faire la même chose. Étonnamment, ce mec l'excitait superbement.

- Si vous n'avez jamais fait ça je vous propose que vous me preniez.

- Pardon?

- Oubliez ça, laissez-vous juste faire.

Derek laissa tomber et brusqua un peu le capitaine pour se retrouver sur lui sur le lit puis ils s'embrassèrent encore et Derek fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches de Jack qui se cambra contre lui. Leurs érections se touchèrent et Derek sentit qu'il avait vraiment envie d'aller au bout de tout ça avec ce type rencontré quelques heures plus tôt. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne se reverraient jamais, alors il prenait peu de risques.

- Vous avez des préservatifs? Demanda le capitaine en caressant les fesses fermes du loup.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas utile. Je ne transmets aucune maladie et ne peux en avoir aucune non plus.

- C'est génial ça comme pouvoir, c'est vraiment ce qu'il me manque.

- Vous êtes déjà immortel.

- Ce n'est pas toujours super-génial comme ça en a l'air. Il y a des jours où je suis mort presque une fois par heure, vous imaginez?

- Pas vraiment, mais entre nous là ce n'est pas le sujet, je crois.

Le capitaine sourit et attira Derek contre lui pour plaquer son corps contre celui du loup-garou. D'un coup un peu brusque, le capitaine renversa la situation et se retrouva sur Derek. Il s'assit sur ses cuisses et regarda le corps impressionnant de perfection de son amant du moment. Il se pencha et vint lécher la gorge du loup, puis la clavicule, passa sur tout le torse en s'amusant à titiller les tétons du garou tantôt avec sa langue, tantôt avec ses dents et le loup gémit délicieusement. Puis la langue de Jack continua son aventure de plus en plus bas, s'arrêtant quelques secondes au nombril pour le lécher avant d'enfin arriver à la verge érigée de Derek qu'il prit en bouche sans plus de cérémonie et le loup laissa échapper un soupir de délice en se cambrant.

Jack accrocha ses mains aux hanches parfaites et lécha, caressa, pompa le sexe délicieux et magnifique jusqu'à ce que le loup lui annonce qu'il allait venir. À ce moment-là, il retira sa bouche malgré un grondement de frustration de son amant et vint reprendre ses lèvres. Doucement, il pivota sur le dos et le loup se retrouva à nouveau sur lui, puis le capitaine passa ses jambes autour du corps sexy et crocha ses pieds au-dessus des fesses du lycan.

- Je… euh…, hésita le loup.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous montre. Je ne vais pas vous laisser me faire mal.

- Si jamais, je peux prendre votre douleur.

- Décidément Derek Hale, vous avez des talents impressionnants.

Le loup lui fit son plus beau sourire et le capitaine revint sur sa bouche en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il passa ses mains dans le dos du garou et sentit un relief sous ses doigts. Devant l'air de questionnement de Jack, Derek précisa:

- Un triskel tatoué.

Le capitaine ne voulut pas en savoir plus. Il prit une main de Derek et fourra trois doigts dans sa bouche pour les enduire de salive. Le lycaon voulut poser une question, mais se ravisa et laissa faire. Il avait étonnamment confiance en l'homme en dessous de lui. Le capitaine retira les doigts de Derek de sa bouche et guida la main du lycaon entre ses fesses entrouvertes.

- Vous rigolez là, j'espère? Demanda Derek, un poil inquiet.

- Du tout, je ne suis pas connu pour être un homme marrant.

- Bon, dîtes-moi!

Le capitaine se releva un peu pour coller sa bouche contre celle du loup.

- Vous y aller doucement, un doigt, puis le deuxième et le troisième, tout ça dans un mouvement de va-et-vient comme si…enfin vous voyez, et puis…

Derek gémit en sentant des dents et une langue s'amuser avec son oreille. Doucement, il introduit un doigt dans l'anneau de chair du capitaine qui gémit en continuant son attaque d'oreille avant de redescendre sur la gorge et la clavicule. Derek fit un mouvement de va-et-vient et il sentit une main chaude sur son membre gonflé. Quand Jack lui fit un signe, il fit pénétrer un deuxième doigt dans son amant puis assez rapidement le troisième puisque le capitaine avait l'air demandeur. Jack enleva sa main de la verge du loup et la lécha copieusement avant de la remettre et d'étaler le liquide chaud sur toute la longueur puis il demanda au loup de retirer ses doigts et de le pénétrer. Avec un peu d'appréhension, Derek plaça son gland devant l'anneau dilaté et poussa doucement pour pénétrer le capitaine qui haleta en gémissant de plus belle et le loup fut en lui… l'effet était impressionnant, si chaud, si serré que le lycaon dû fermer les yeux et se concentrer pour ne pas jouir directement. Quand il réussit à reprendre contenance, Jack lui demanda de bouger et le loup ne se fit pas prier. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en grognant de plaisir. C'était purement parfait et il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, même avec une femme? C'était un pur délice. Il donna de puissants coups de rein et Jack lui demanda de continuer sur le même rythme. Le capitaine prit sa propre érection dans sa main et imprima un va-et-vient lent sur sa longueur. Derek se sentit venir et augmenta un peu le rythme pour finalement jouir dans son amant dans un grondement rauque qui donna des frissons à Jack. Doucement le loup se retira et se laissa tomber sur le dos à côté du capitaine.

- Alors, j'ai pas bien fais de vous draguer?

- Je…ouais je… le reconnaît, et au fait… j'adore vos bretelles.

Jack lui sourit en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Maintenant, j'ai une petite question, je me finis tout seul ou je peux vous fairela même chose?

Le lycaon réfléchi quelques secondes et finit par acquiescer. Ça ne se représentera peut-être plus, autant tout faire d'un coup, pas de regrets comme ça! Jack demanda au loup de se retourner, ce qu'il fit sans broncher et le capitaine vint s'asseoir au-dessus de ses fesses. Il se pencha pour venir mordre la nuque du lycaon puis lécha le tatouage sur son dos tout en faisant courir ses mains sur les flancs musclés à souhait. Doucement le capitaine releva le torse, se rassit et avec ses pieds, il ordonna silencieusement à Derek d'écarter les jambes. Le loup n'eut pas une seconde d'hésitation et l'homme derrière lui se plaça à genoux entre ses cuisses puis une de ses mains se glissa sous le ventre de Derek pour lui ordonner de relever le bassin et Derek sentit un doigt mouillé titiller son anneau serré. Il se crispa sous l'effet, mais se détendit bien vite et il gémit quand le doigt s'introduit en lui, l'effet était indescriptible. Inédit mais terriblement agréable et Derek sentit son sexe reprendre de la vigueur. Le capitaine Jack le sentit aussi, car sa main vint attraper l'érection pour la caresser doucement en s'attardant sur le gland à coup de caresses délicieuses et parfaites. C'est clair que ce mec savait y faire se dit Derek en grognant de plaisir. Il sentit à peine le deuxième doigt entrer en lui, tant il se perdait en plaisir sous la savoir faire du capitaine du temps. Le troisième doigt s'introduit et Derek n'en puis plus et réclama plus. Jack sourit en retirant ses doigts, il plaça son gland devant l'entrée et donna des coups de reins doux pour entrer dans le loup qui gronda si bruyamment que les deux hommes frissonnèrent et Jack commença un va-et-vient expert dans la cavité chaude et si agréable. Il se perdit en gémissements et ne contrôla ni son rythme dans Derek ni celui sur son membre dur. Le loup gronda une nouvelle fois en venant en jets sur les draps et ses yeux s'illuminèrent au moment où le capitaine venait en lui dans un cri presque indécent, tant il laissait entendre le plaisir qui vrillait la tête de Jack à ce moment-là. Il se laissa retomber sur le dos du loup et embrassa le tatouage noir. Il se retira doucement et s'allongea sur le ventre à côté de Derek qui le regardait de ses yeux bleus surnaturels.

- Bon sang j'aime vos yeux!

Derek fit un sourire discret et les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle avant de se lever, de remettre en ordre le lit et d'aller prendre une bonne douche bien méritée.

Ils redescendirent à l'étage inférieur, douchés, et rhabillés et Derek servit à boire et à manger au capitaine.

Ils mangeaient tranquillement en silence quand Peter apparut à la cuisine avec un grand sourire.

- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour vous Capitaine… euh…

- Jack Harkness, précisa Derek.

Une tête apparue dans l'embrasure et le capitaine se leva pour aller prendre cette personne dans ses bras.

- Oh Owen c'est génial, tu m'as trouvé.

- J'ai atterri ici par hasard, mais je sais comment repartir.

- Je remercie mes hôtes et on y va. La bataille, comment elle s'est finie?

- C'est étrange…elle est en suspens comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Le capitaine regarda le fameux Owen en fronçant les sourcils.

- On va régler ça. Merci messieurs pour votre accueil, enfin surtout vous Derek Hale, on ne peut pas dire que l'autre là ait été très sympathique en m'attachant pour me subtiliser mon manteau, mais bon.

Sur le pas de la porte, les deux hommes de Torchwood saluèrent les deux loups-garous et partirent sans se retourner. Derek referma la porte du manoir et partit dans sa chambre pour dormir. Il sourit quand il vit quelque chose sur son lit. Un souvenir du capitaine Jack Harkness.

Owen conduisit Jack devant une porte du temps et les deux hommes passèrent au travers pour se retrouver en pleine bataille à Cardiff. Le capitaine Jack sourit d'être revenu chez lui, enfin, son escapade avait été bien sympa, mais ça devait rester juste un moment comme ça hors du temps.

Après la bataille le capitaine salua son équipe et Suzie lui posa une question:

- Vous n'avez plus vos bretelles?

- Non! Disons que je les ai offertes à un ami!

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>ça va? le couple vous à pas trop choqué?<strong>

**moi personnellement, ils sont tellement sexy tous les deux qu'ensemble se seraient juste affolant.**


End file.
